It is known to provide fuses within a semiconductor device which are used to replace defective circuits with redundant circuits so that the device yield may be increased. In particular, once a circuit is diagnosed as being defective, a fuse can be cut (using for example laser light) so that a known good redundant circuit replaces the known defective circuit. The fuse may be cut through a fuse opening in an insulating layer that is formed over the fuse.
A reliability test may be performed on the integrated circuit device under a high moisture content, a high temperature and/or a high pressure to determine whether the integrated circuit device can operate under these circumstances. If, however, moisture permeates the integrated circuit device through the insulating layer, the reliability of the integrated circuit device may be reduced because the moisture may influence the integrity of the metal wiring to/from the fuse.
To address the influence of moisture on the integrated circuit device, fuse box guard rings can be formed around the fuse.